Embracing (and he took a step back)
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Ara Haan yang mendekap sosok menyedihkan seorang Add. Add yang melangkah balik demi seorang Ara Haan. Addra. Oneshot.


.

Add: Diabolic Esper  
Ara: Sakra Devanam

.

.

.

Ara Haan tidak pernah melihat sosok Add sebagai seorang yang jahat sekalipun. Pandangannya hanya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang rapuh—rusak. Namun di saat yang sama, ia menangkap sekilas setitik harapan dan determinasi pada manik lilac yang telah lama kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia percaya bahwa laki-laki berambut putih itu bukan orang yang jahat—ia tahu dan ia yakin.

Secercah harapan itu menghilang kala mereka bertemu kedua kalinya, terganti oleh kegilaan sepenuhnya, seolah laki-laki itu telah menyerah akan sesuatu yang penting. Tawa penuh intelejen berganti tawa putus asa, dan dengan terus terang laki-laki itu menyatakan akan menghancurkan seluruh umat manusia dengan tangannya sendiri.

Meski begitu, Ara Haan tetap percaya padanya.

"Karena," Ucapnya, menatap lurus pada sepasang manik sang peneliti. "Aku percaya kalau Add bukan orang yang jahat."

Manik yang mencerminkan kehidupan berat seperti milik Ara; manik yang menampilkan kesedihan karena menyaksikan segalanya menguap begitu saja di hadapannya. Manik yang menunjukkan keputusasaan karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Meski begitu, Ara akan tetap mendekapnya—mendekap sang kejahatan sendiri. Menerima apa yang ditolak. Menawarkan kebahagiaan pada ia yang putus asa. Memberikan ketenangan pada ia yang menderita.

Karena, Ia tahu, bahwa dunia ini bukanlah hanya hitam dan putih. Karena, ia yakin, bahwa laki-laki yang menolak itu, suatu saat, akan balik mendekapnya, meninggalkan keputusasaan dan berjalan bersamanya menuju sebuah harapan yang jauh.

.

.

.

Ara lebih mengetahui daripada siapapun tentang kerapuhan seorang Add.

Bagaimana laki-laki berambut putih itu, ketika memandang langit malam, menitikkan setetes air mata tanpa suara. Bagaimana laki-laki itu menatap rindu sesuatu yang jauh, menjulurkan tangannya seolah hendak meraih bintang yang tidak dapat diraih.

Bagaimana Add itu menatap Ara seolah ia adalah sesuatu yang jauh.

Dan Ara menjulurkan tangannya, menahan diri untuk langsung mendekapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Menanti sang laki-laki untuk menerima dirinya, tenggelam dalam dekapan yang menanti.

Kala tangan Add menggapai tubuhnya, menariknya hingga ia tenggelam dalam dada bidang sang laki-laki dan mengubur kepalanya di antara leher dan bahunya, mengeluarkan suara erangan seolah hendak menahan tangisnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengelus punggung lebar yang bergetar itu, berharap dapat membagi sedikit saja harapan pada laki-laki yang kehilangan harapan di hadapannya. Berharap dapat memberikan kebahagiaan yang laki-laki itu seharusnya dapatkan—

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Pertemuan malam mereka menjadi sebuah rutinitas; saat Add merengkuh Ara untuk dirinya sendiri, tanpa suara mengeluarkan pedih yang terpendam seorang diri setelah sekian lama; saat Ara merengkuh Add untuk dirinya sendiri, menerima kesedihan dan menawarkan kebahagiaan. Di pagi hari, mereka kembali pada rutinitas lama seolah pertemuan mereka tidak pernah terjadi; Ara yang berusaha mendekati Add, dan Add yang kian menjauh.

Ada pula suatu waktu, saat mereka hanya duduk berdua di suatu siang, ketika tidak ada seorangpun bersama mereka, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ara yang duduk di belakang Add, memperhatikan sang peneliti mengetik hal yang tidak ia mengerti di sebuah layar transparan, tidak mengatakan apapun seolah telah menyerah untuk mengusir si gadis pergi.

"Add?"

Laki-laki itu tidak menghentikan ketikannya, tidak pula menoleh atau mengeluarkan suara yang menandakan kalau ia tengah memperhatikan. Dan Ara telah terbiasa oleh perlakuan tanpa suara itu.

"Kalau saja saat itu yang datang bukan aku," Ia berhenti sebentar, memutuskan bahwa lantai keramik dari laboratorium milik Add lebih menarik daripada punggung yang berlapis pakaian serba hitam laki-laki itu. "Akankah kau melakukan hal yang sama?"

Suara tetikus belum juga berhenti, dan Ara memutuskan kalau pertanyaannya adalah sebuah hal yang bodoh. Ia baru saja hendak menarik kembali ucapannya ketika laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu,

"Entahlah. aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Yang mengejutkannya adalah—bahwa Add menghentikan jarinya yang tengah mengetik untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Terlebih saat mendongak, ia mendapati laki-laki itu tengah memandanginya.

"Karena," Suaranya terdengar begitu yakin. Dan, dalam manik lilac itu—bolehkah Ara berharap?—terdapat sedikit kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan di sana. "Hanya kau yang datang malam itu."

Entah mengapa kalimat sederhana itu—dan senyum yang hampir tak terlihat—membuat sesuatu seolah membuncah dari dalam dadanya, mendesak untuk keluar. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya dapat mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun, laki-laki itu kembali berbalik dan menekuni tetikus yang terabaikan sebelumnya.

Kali ini, hening di antara mereka tidak lagi terasa canggung—terasa begitu menyenangkan, hingga suara ketikan dari Add mulai membuatnnya merasa mengantuk.

.

.

.

"Aku bermimpi."

Laki-laki berambut putih itu mendekapnya pada suatu malam, menarik Ara begitu dekat seolah hendak menguburnya dalam dadanya sendiri, enggan melepaskannya.

"Aku bermimpi kau mati."

Suara serak seorang laki-laki yang rusak. Suara pedih laki-laki yang kehilangan harapan. Suara tangis laki-laki yang tenggelam dalam kegilaan, perlahan-lahan.

"Aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku juga."

Ara balik mendekapnya. Tangan mengelus punggung yang lebih besar darinya. Tubuhnya menyandarkan diri pada tubuh sang laki-laki, berharap dapat tenggelam dalam setitik kehangatan yang samar itu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Karena Ara bersumpah—karena Ara akan selalu mendekap seorang Add, selalu.

"—"

Sang gadis mendongak kala mendengar suara yang pelan itu, berharap laki-laki itu akan mengulangi apa yang ia katakan sekali lagi. Meski, yang ia dapati adalah sepasang manik lilac penuh harap, dan di saat yang sama, penuh kesedihan itu.

Ia menutup matanya kala bibir laki-laki itu menyentuh miliknya, menerima kepedihan hanya dari sentuhan dengan tekanan kecil itu, membiarkan sang laki-laki menemukan kebahagiaan dalam tubuhnya.

—Malam itu, kala pertama kali mereka benar-benar bersatu, Ara membiarkan dirinya sendiri ikut tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan dan harapan dari Add—meski hanya sedikit dan samar, kian menghilang tiap detiknya.

.

.

.

Langit terlihat begitu gelap, hingga terpikir oleh Ara bahwa hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

Pandangannya mulai terasa kabur, namun pemandangan seorang laki-laki berambut putih di atasnya, mendekapnya sambil meraung, terlihat begitu jelas. Sebuah pemandangan yang menyedihkan yang tidak ingin ia lihat. Mengapa begitu sulit baginya untuk memalingkan pandangannya?

Ara sudah bersumpah—Ara bersumpah untuk terus berada di sisi laki-laki itu. Ara bersumpah untuk selalu memberikan kebahagiaan pada seseorang yang terus menerus menderita, seolah dapat tenggelam dalam keputusasaannya sendiri.

Kenapa?

Kenapa semua terasa begitu dingin?

Kenapa ia tidak bisa bergerak?

Kenapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit?

Kenapa ia tidak bisa menyeka air mata yang kian mengalir itu?

Manik emas melebar—seolah menyadari sesuatu saat memandang lilac yang bersinar dalam hitam. Saat laki-laki itu melepaskan dekapannya, membiarkannya tenggelam dalam dingin tanpa akhir.

Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya?

Tidak. Mungkin Ara menyadarinya kala laki-laki itu membisikkannya di telinganya—saat pertama kali mereka bersatu, dalam cinta yang bertabur kesedihan dan kesengsaraan itu—

" _Dasar pembohong._ "

Hingga akhir—hingga suara retakan itu—retak, retak, retak—menghilang sepenuhnya, hingga laki-laki yang perlahan melayang, menghilang di antara langit yang pecah dan retak di atasnya, hingga pandangannya berubah sepenuhnya gelap dan rasa sakit dan dingin yang menelannya sepenuhnya,

"Maafkan aku,"

Ia meminta maaf pada orang yang telah ia sumpah untuk berikan kebahagiaan—justru terus menerus ia sakiti itu.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa kali,

Kau melihat mimpi buruk ini?

.

.

.

(Menuju—mengulang—sebuah dunia baru—)

.

.

.

.

Cerita mereka, pada awalnya, tidak seromantis seperti yang Ara telah ceritakan.

Bagi Add, sejak pertama kali ia menatap manik emas yang penuh determinasi itu, ia telah memberi label 'menyebalkan' pada sang gadis berambut hitam. Dan, ia yakini, label itu tidak akan hilang hingga ia meniup nafas terakhirnya.

Mengapa gadis itu terus menerus berusaha berbicara dengannya, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Mengapa gadis itu enggan meninggalkannya seorang diri—seperti yang lainnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Mengapa gadis itu bersikeras untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang dirinya, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Bahkan hingga akhir, kala Add memandang tubuh Ara yang terkapar di tanah, masih dengan senyum setelah melindunginya dari serangan iblis, Add masih tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu melakukannya.

Dan ia ingin tahu.

Mengapa Ara Haan bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah orang jahat?

Ia ingin tahu.

Maka, ia mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang.

.

.

.

"Karena," Manik emas memandang lurus padanya, tanpa setitik keraguan pun gadis itu mengucap, "Aku percaya kalau Add bukan orang yang jahat."

Jawaban itu lagi.

Add tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu menyebut dirinya—orang yang telah menyakiti sahabatnya dan bersumpah untuk menghancurkan dunia—sebagai seseorang yang baik.

( _Satu hal yang pasti, Add mulai berpikir otak gadis itu bahkan lebih kacau daripada otaknya sendiri._ )

"Aku tidak peduli."

Pada akhirnya, itulah yang ia sampaikan. Dan, seperti biasa, gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

Mengapa Add tidak dapat mengerti Ara Haan?

.

.

.

Gadis itu, sekali lagi, terkapar di tanah yang berlumpur.

( _Mengapa?_ )

Gadis itu masih tersenyum, tangannya menyentuh wajahnya yang basah oleh air hujan yang turun, sebelum terjatuh ke tanah dengan suara decikan keras.

( _Mengapa?_ )

Sekali lagi, Add melangkah mundur ke belakang.

.

.

.

Add tidak lagi menghitung berapa kali ia telah melangkah ke belakang—dari hari hujan yang sama menuju suatu hari di musim panas yang sama. Karena, mungkin jika ia menghitung, ia benar-benar akan kehilangan kewarasannya.

Sosok gadis yang tergeletak di tanah—tersenyum penuh arti, yang sampai sekarang tidak dapat ia mengerti. Senyum yang, walaupun ia tanyakan pada sang pemilik senyum sendiri, mungkin tidak dapat jelaskan artinya.

Add tidak mengerti Ara Haan.

Hanya saja, satu hal yang ia mengerti—kala memandangi berbagai punggung orang-orang yang selalu menghadapnya, hanya satu wajah senyum yang kian menyambutnya seolah ia adalah bagian dari mereka yang menjauhinya.

Dan, pemilik wajah itu pula tidak dapat ia lindungi—menjauh darinya bagaikan sebuah bintang.

.

.

.

( _Ia mengingat tangan yang mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, menyanyikan sebuah lagu merdu yang samar-samar ia ingat dari masa kecilnya._ )

( _Ia mengingat kehangatan seseorang—mengingatkannya akan kehangatan dari ibunya yang kini mulai ia lupakan, membawanya kembali pada nostalgia._ )

( _Ia mengingat senyum seorang Ara Haan, membisikkan padanya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja._ )

Semua tidak pernah baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Aku bermimpi."

Ia tahu kalau itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi—ia mengingat sensasi dingin dari tubuh sang gadis yang terbujur kaku di tanah, tidak bergerak, senyum terpampang abadi—dingin, kaku, mati.

"Aku bermimpi kau mati."

Sebuah mimpi yang buruk. Sebuah mimpi yang mengerikan. Sebuah mimpi dimana ia kehilangan orang yang ia cintai, lagi. Sebuah mimpi mengerikan yang sama sekali bukan sebuah mimpi.

"Aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku juga."

Sang gadis yang terbang menuju angkasa—meninggalkan dirinya yang menapak seorang diri, tenggelam semakin jauh dalam kegilaan—keputusasaan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Ia mengingat senyum terakhir gadis itu—senyum yang selalu ia lihat sebelum melangkah ke belakang—senyum yang terekam abadi dalam kepalanya—sebuah senyum yang menyedihkan, menyakitkan.

"Dasar pembohong."

Karena kelak, gadis itu akan meninggalkannya juga seperti yang lain.

Dan kala itu tiba, ia tidak dapat menyelamatkan gadis itu pula.

.

.

.

Langit mulai menangis.

Mengapa sang langit menangis? Apakah ia menangisi takdir yang telah tersusun rapi di atas batu takdir milik Add—sebuah takdir yang tidak dapat dihindari? Bukankah takdir yang sama pula telah menertawakannya—membuatnya seperti ini juga?

Sosok gadis di hadapannya tidak lagi tersenyum. Sosok gadis itu kini menangis—mengapa gadis itu menangis pula? Dikala Add berpikir ia tidak dapat menangis kembali.

Mengapa gadis itu meminta maaf?

Retak. Retak. Retak.

Singkirkan bunyi menyebalkan itu. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah mendengarnya.

Retak. Retak. Retak.

Meski begitu, ia tetap melangkah ke belakang—

.

.

.

(Mengapa ia tetap melangkah ke belakang—meski di belakang hanya ada rasa sakit yang menyambutnya?)

(Ia kini tahu jawabannya. Namun ia tidak akan mengakuinya. Karena jika ia mengakuinya—semua akan terasa lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya—)

.

.

.

Hingga suatu saat—kala matahari berada tinggi di langit, kala mereka berdiri berhadapan di depan banyak orang yang menjauhinya—hingga ia merangkul gadis itu untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa peduli,

(—menyatakan betapa ia mencintai seorang Ara Haan yang kerap tersenyum padanya—)

Ia akan terus melangkah ke belakang.

.

.

.

End.

* * *

Entah kenapa saya belum ngeliat fanfic tentang Add yang ngulang waktu buat nyelamatin Ara. Soooo I decided to make one.

Sebenarnya sekarang masih UTS (wwww), tapi tiba-tiba saya kebangun jam satu dan mulai ngetik ini fic nista. Padahal saya seharusnya ngelanjutin librarian yang masih setengah jalan- #stop

By the way, saya akan memulai proyek baru setelah librarian selesai. Masih Addra, ofc, karena saya masih dalam hype ini pairing :" Masing-masing OTP Addra saya (DiE/SD, MMYR, LPAs) dapet beberapa fic. Mungkin sampai tahun 2016 nanti saya masih menulis ini pairing. Semoga saja :"3

Yap, sekian rant saya. I hope you enjoy the story tho. Setelah ini sedikit hint dari proyek saya yang selanjutnya (yang mana yang rilis duluan, mungkin bakal langsung tahu wwww). See you on my next stories!

I don't own Elsword!

* * *

Sneak-a-peek time~

DiESD:

 **Title** : Demon Lord  
 **Summary** : Kehidupan Ara, yang tidak pernah normal sejak keluarganya menghilang ketika serangan iblis dahulu, menjadi lebih tidak normal ketika sang raja iblis menculiknya, menyatakan bahwa Ara adalah properti milik sang raja iblis. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kali ini, kau akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."  
 **Chapters** : (TBA)  
 **Release date** : (TBA)

MMYR:

 **Title** : Wingless  
 **Summary** : "Aku percaya, suatu saat aku dapat terbang di langit biru itu—"Manusia tidak bisa terbang—karena itu, Ara tidak menyukai Add yang bermimpi dapat terbang itu. Meskipun, hubungan mereka ternyata lebih dekat dari yang Ara pikirkan—bermula dari sebuah luka dan langit biru dalam mimpi...  
 **Chapters** : (TBA)  
 **Release date** : (TBA)

LPAs:

 **Title** : Forged Star  
 **Summary** : (TBA)  
 **Chapters** : 6 chapters  
 **Release Date** : (TBA)

Long-term project:

 **Title** : Night Parade of Hundred Specters  
 **Summary** : Parade malam. Darah. Iblis. Semua hal yang tidak pernah Add duga akan temui dalam hidupnya, kini bersatu padu dan mengubah kehidupannya selamanya—meski, bagi Add, bukan dalam hal yang buruk juga.  
 **Chapters** : 100 chapters  
 **Release Date** : (TBA)

.


End file.
